


Distractions

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: Root and Shaw have trouble focusing on a task.





	Distractions

"Root. Could you stop staring at my boobs for five seconds?"

 

"Sorry, sweetie. They're kind of..." She cocked her head to one side, "magnetic."

 

"Magnetic?" Shaw repeated flatly, unimpressed.

 

Root blinked rapidly. "Yeah. I can't look away."

 

"...Okay!" Shaw grabbed her coat and put it on, over her low-cut makeup counter uniform. She threw Root an annoyed look. "Better?"

 

Root pouted. "I suppose." She reluctantly got back to helping with the boxes of supplies they were supposed to be moving for Harold.

 

Somewhat spitefully, Shaw then proceeded to take every opportunity to check out Root's ass in her tight jeans.


End file.
